


Some Call It Puppy Love

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: He really shouldn't have beenat allsurprised to open the door and see Stiles standing on the other sideThere was, however, something about this thatdidsurprise him- what Stiles was holdingA dog....Well, there really was a first time for everything





	Some Call It Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> If a year goes by when I don't post a "Stiles and Derek get a puppy at Christmas" fic, assume I'm dead

Really, Derek needs to start thinking about having the doorbell uninstalled

In the last few minutes, that doorbell had been rung enough times to wake up not only every dog in _his_ neighborhood, but every dog in the surrounding neighborhood too

Perfect, just .... perfect

He really shouldn't have been _at all_ surprised to open the door and see Stiles standing on the other side

There was, however, something about this that _did_ surprise him- what Stiles was holding

A dog

Stiles was holding a small dog

A puppy really

....

Well, there really was a first time for everything

"Um-"

"I brought a freind!" Stiles beamed excitedly, grinning from ear to ear as he wiggled his eyebrows

"Ah, Sti-"

"Her name is Cupcake and she's thirteen-weeks-old, say hi to your new freind!"

Derek, incidentally, didn't get the opportunity to say hi, because Cupcake immediately leaned out and gave him a big ol' lick to the face

"Um-"

"Wait, I know what you're going to say," Stiles said immediately, proving without a shadow of a doubt that he definitely did _not_ know what Derek was going to say

"I know that I should have talked to you before getting you a dog, and Scott already read me the riot act about doing it so close to Christmas because people have a higher rate of abandoning them and all that, but this is a totally different situation!"

"Stiles-"

"I mean it isn't like you're my random co-worker or my five-year-old nephew, I know you Derek, I know you really, really well and I know that you would NEVER do that to anyone, not people, not animals, not the in-between, and on the occasion that something absolutely HORRIBLE happened, I know that you would sooner put this dog's needs above your own-"

"Stiles-"

"And you can't be alone on Christmas! What kind of boyfreind would I be if I let you be alone on Christmas, huh? A horrible one, that's what, I mean yeah I know you aren't TECHNICALLY alone because you have me and I'll be over here and stuff but I'm not going to be here all the time, I don't live here- you know, yet- or anything and you need a more constant companion, besides, this poor little thing was about to be taken to a shelter! A SHELTER Derek! On CHRISTMAS! How could I let HER be alone on Christmas? What kind of person would I be if-!"

"STILES!"

Finally, and much to Derek's releif, Stiles stopped talking, if only for the moment

"I love her," he said softly, a sincere, warm expression on his face as he leaned closer and gently cupped the witch's face, pressing their heads together and allowing his eyes to fall shut as he simply absorbed the air between them, the love and affection radiating off of his boyfreind- and a little bit off of the dog too

"And I love you, thank you for this, really,"

Stiles' face was red now, and the dog had finally managed to squirm her way free of his grip and plop down on the floor as he allowed himself to press closer to Derek

"Y-Yeah um.... no problem,"

"And by the way, as far as moving in goes.... you're completely free to do that at any time,"

Wait what?

"Wait, what!? Are you for real?"

"Yes, as long as you lower your voice and don't scream in my ear again,"

Suddenly, a kitchen light behind Derek blew out

Clearly Stiles was excited by this prospect

"That... that sounds fantastic, seriously, um-"

Ah, Christmas was only a few days away.... not nearly enough time, besides, he should probably spend one last Christmas with his dad before leaving home...

"How about New Year's?"

"New Year's sounds fantastic," Derek agreed, leaning in to give the witch another slow, deep kiss

....

Until a very particular scent caught his nose and he hurried to break away, turning away to stare at Cupcake as she toddled away from the wet spot starting to grow on his carpet

He only sighed, knowing that the nice moment couldn't possibly last for very long

"Well, welcome to your life post-bachelorhood, how's it feel living with a partner and child?" Stiles snickered, turning his soon-to-be-roommate's attention back to him

"That remains to be seen, the dog is one thing, but if _you_ aren't housebroken, we're going to have a serious, serious problem,"

Stiles rolled his eyes, deciding to do the right thing and clean up the mess himself- _this time_ , it was only fair since he had brought the dog to begin with, but as far as he was concerned, she was just as much Derek's responsibility as she was his and Derek was going to have to take charge in this situation sooner or later

"So, Cupcake huh?" the werewolf asked, moving to sit on the couch as Stiles made his way into the kitchen to get some papper towels- temporary solution until he could get to the real towels in the bathroom

"Any way I could change that name?"

Usually Derek wouldn't really care what the dog's name was, but "Cupcake" was just a little too much for him

There was only so much frill one person could take and "Cupcake" was just over Derek's limit

"You know, I wondered the same thing, Scott warns against it since she's already used to that name but I was thinking, if we do change it, maybe we name her after a superhero, like... Diana, or Kara, or Harley,"

"Since when is Harley Quinn a superhero?" he huffed, watching with disinterest as Stiles started cleaning up the carpet stain

"Well, technically, she's more of an anti-hero at this point, but people call Deadpool a superhero even though he's pretty much the same thing, wich reminds me, did I ever tell you about how Harley Quinn now has a Deadpool of her own named Red Tool? It's a parody of Deadpool who sorta became his own charector, and the funny part about that is that Deadpool is a parody of Deathstroke who became _his_ own charector, wich means that the ball is now back in Marvel's court to do a parody of Red Tool wich is a parody of Deadpool to-"

Honestly, Derek had started tuning out somewhere around "the funny part" because it was never really all that funny in his opinion, but Stiles liked talking about this stuff and he knew no one else listened to him so the least he could do was _try_

Stiles was still prattling on as he cleaned, and Cupcake had just jumped up to curl up in Derek's lap again, her tail wagging slightly as the werewolf started scratching behind her ears

So this was the new normal huh?

Scratching a puppy behind her ears as Stiles talked about superheros, the house lit mostly by the lights on the Christmas tree and the fireplace

Huh......

Derek could get used to this


End file.
